


Nothing Left To Lose

by sagaluthien



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

There was not much that counted when they could really be together. The years had flown since they first met, became an odd pair and then had to be away from each other. Will had played his part and when he finally found a worthy replacement for his captaincy, he had taken it. Anything to be free and be with Jack. Together they had been to the fountain of youth and sailed the seven seas.

Today they sat on a beach, watching the sunrise with several empty bottles of Rum spread around them.

Jack threw his arm over Will's shoulders, "You know…" he started to slur. 

Will turned his head and saw Jack take a mouth of Rum. Then the old pirate finished what he had on mind, "Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose."

Will was silent a moment before he said, "Then I will never have freedom… from you, as I don't want to lose you… again."

"Y'u damn 'ight, y'll never get rid of me." Jack pushed Will down in the sand and kissed him.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
